Now Is Good
by AriSymone
Summary: What happens when everything is different after 5 years? Who falls in love with who? Who's friendship is gonna fall apart? If you don't I think you should read, now is good.
1. Chapter 1

_It's been 5 years since Carly Shay moved to italy. A lot has changed. Carly Shay is a top model in Italy, Sam Puckett is a top notch movie actress in Los Angeles, Fredde Benson is the owner of his own company, Gibby Gibson is now, somehow, a talk show host, and Spencer Shay is now a well known artist along with his wealthy wife, Cassandra. Everything in their lives have changed, but they always seem to meet in the same place. Follow the journey of these 5 lives along with a new one, Sam's current best friend and assitant, Joanna Taylor. As they recapture the friendships they had, everything comes down to one simply yet complicated question; Do you love me?_

**_I don't own iCarly. I wish .-._**

5 years ago

_The small tears ran down my face as I quickly wiped them off. Gone. All I knew was that she was gone and as far as I know so was I. Leaving Freddie, Gibby, and spencer seems like the best choice to me. Although Carly wouldn't approve I didn't care. She left me here, so obviously she doesn't care either. And it's not like those 3 idiots would care. Gibby and spencer are oblivious to EVERYTHING and Freddie is probably crying like a baby in his room cause his precious Carly Shay is half way across the world. Yeah, this is a good idea. I need a fresh start with new people and to me, now is good._


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugggggggghh! Are we there yet?" Sam ask for the fifth time. Becoming slightly annoyed, joanna rolled her eyes."For the fifth time Sam, WE HAVE ENTERED SEATTLE NOW CALM YOUR TITS" Amused by Joanna's word play, Sam laughs. "My tits are calm! See them? That's as calm as they get!" Sam said laughing and pointing at her boobs. Joanna chuckled at Sam's childish behavior. "Why are you so eager to come here anyway? I mean as your assistant i don't mean to pry, but as your best friend i do." Sam let out a soft chuckle. "I don't know, i just miss this place i guess." Joanna nodded ."Then why did you leave in the first place?" She asked. Sam sighed. "That's for me to know the answer to and for you to not find out." Sam said closing her eyes. Joanna never understood why Sam never opened up about her past life. She knew that it could have something to do with her former best friend Carly Shay or the fact that she hasn't seen Sam have a boyfriend since they met, do to the fact that Sam was still in love with her ex boyfriend Freddie Benson. But whatever it was Joanna was going figure it out. She didn't know how or when to start although, now is good.


	3. Chapter 3

As Sam walked up the familiar set of stairs, Joanna tried catching up as she could carrying hers and Sam's luggage. Finally catching up with Sam she huffed. "Why am i the one always carrying the luggage? Oh yeah that's right I'm the assistant. Now tell me again why i took this job?"Joanna complained. "Oh stop your whining, you're being such a baby." Joanna rolled her eyes. "Your just mad cause Johnny Depp asked me out and not you." "I could care less about Johnny Depp" Sam said causually. "Oh yeah that's right you're in love with _Freddie_." She said."Shut up Joanna" "What? Scared your little boy toy might be here? Doesn't he live right over there?" Joanna asked. "Yes he used to shut up." Sam said slightly angry. "He's not gonna be in there" "Well you never know." "Yes i do . Oh Freddie! Freddie come out to play with Sammy!" She yelled laughing. "Joanna shut up!" "Oh alright, let's just go see if this Spencer guy is home. Maybe he'll have-" She was cut off by the door across the hall opening. "Sam?" a familiar voice called. Sam gave Joanna a dirty look. "What? I didn't think he'd actually be home." "Now would be a great time for me to kill you Joanna." Sam said deadly and softly. Freddie stood there staring at the two girls. He didn't know what to do. San had left 5 years ago with no warning and it broke his heart into shattered peices. "Sam?" He said again yet softer and less confused. "Yes Freddork you remember my name now quit saying it." She said trying to bring back the Sam he knew. To her he looked shocked. Hell she would be too, she had dissapeared, then all of a sudden you see her on TV. Not 20/20 or fox news or anything that can put her in a bad posistion in this world. She was on shows like Glee and Pretty Little that was a shocker its self. But instead of asking all the questions that were running through his head, he ignored them for a moment. He went up to Sam and hugged her tightly. A slightly overwhelmed Sam hugged back. She hadn't been pressed against him like that since they had broke up. She heard Freddie whisper a soft "I missed you" in her ear and she couldn't help but feel herself smile. The moment was perfect. "Well i don't mean to ruin anything here but, hi i'm Joanna" Joanna stated awkwardly. Letting go of each other Freddie and Sam chuckled. "Hi Joanna i'm Freddie." "Oh trust me, i know who you are. some people just looooooooovvvveeee talking about you." She said with a wink, gesturing to Sam. Freddie chuckled while Sam rolled her eyes. "well why don't you guys come in, we can catch up" He said to Sam. Joanna cleared her throat getting his attention. "And get to know each other" He said to Joanna. "Sounds good." She said with a smile. And with that they all went inside.


	4. Chapter 4

As we walked in Freddie's it all looked the same. Same creepy photos on the wall of his mom. same decor, but the one thing that was wondering through my mind was, why is Freddie still here? "Would you girls like something to drink?" Freddie asked politley. We our heads no. "Okay. Well make yourselves at home." He said with a welcoming smile. I sat on the couch while Joanna looked around. I smiled to myself remembering all the times me and Freddie had on this couch. Countless makeout seccions, many fights, and serious talks. I sivhed softly to myself, missing those times. Freddie came over and sat on the couch next to me. "So what brings you back Ms. MovieStar?" He said jokiling. I laughed at attempt of a joke. "I just needed a break from the "Hollywood Experience" I guess." Freddie nodded in unferstanding. "But the only question that needs to be asked, is why are you still here?" Joanna came over to the couch ready to engage in out conversation. "Yeah i thought you owned some hight tech company?" Joana asked. "yes i do, but a few months ago my mom died in a car crash..." He said drifting off. Sam's eyes became filled with sadness. Both of the girls appoligied for his loss. Freddie a soft, sad smile. "It's okay... But anyways, after my mom passed Lewbert was trying to sell this place to some couple from Florida. This is the place where i basically grew up. I could never let this go, so i rented it and now i live here." He said. Sam nodded her head slowly in understandment. "So does your wife or girlfriend live with you?" Sam asked caustiously. Freddie chuckled. "Actually i'm single, but i could always have someone move in with me." He said winking at Sam. Sam started to blush slightly. Joanna grinned at the sudden exchange. "Well i hate to ruin such good talk on such short notice, but i need to head down to my office. When can we do this again?" He asked standing up and get his coat and keys. Sam stood up and stood by Joanna. "Hm i don't know. I kind of wantes to tour Seattle a little." Joannna said with a thinking face. "uhm no Joanna i meant me and Sam.." He said appoligetically. "Ooooooh." Sam laughed at her off and on stupidity that came around once in a while. "But hey you can still tour Seattle. Carly's coming home from Italy tommorow!" He said with a bright smile.

"Oh come on Sam! It can't be that bad!" Joanna said trying to cheer Sam up. They were sitting in the Groovie Smoothie. Sam was chugging down 4 smoothies and 5 donuts. "What do you mean it's not that bad? Carly is the reason that i left." She said with a full mouth."Why?" Joanna asked curiously. "I thought you guys were like best friends?" Sam sighed and put her food down. "We were. But i found out something a little after she left and i knew if she came back and i was still here some things would happen and i would be to heart broken to deal with it..." She sad her voice getting softer and softer."Heart broken?" She questioned. Sam nodded sadly. "So it has something to do with Freddie!" She said, happy she made a discovery. It all was starting to make a little more sense. Sam came back hoping to gain a relationship with Freddie again, knowing Carly wasn't gonna be in the way. Obviously whatever happened before would have came up and that would put Sam's plan waaaaay back. If only Joanna knew what happened could help. And that's why she was going to find out, starting with step 1: Hang out with Carly Shay.


End file.
